1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-driven hair cutter provided with a trimmer in addition to a main cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power-driven hair cutters are well-known in the art such as proposed by the applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,095. The hair cutter has a main cutter designed to chiefly effect the cutting of the hairs to a desired length and is not capable of trimming hairs or the margin of the hairs delicately particularly at a restricted area. Therefore, it is required to use additional razor or dry shaver in order to finish the margin of the hairs to a desired style. In this regards, two different hair cutting and trimming devices are necessitated in order to complete a hair styling including the hair cutting and trimming, which is very inconvenient for the user.
To avoid the above inconvenience, there has been proposed by the applicant a combination hair cutter, which is disclosed in the Japanese Non-Examined Patent Publication [KOKAI] No. 63-158093 to have main cutter head 1 composed of an arcuately shaped shearing foil and an inner cutter, as well as a trimmer 2 composed of two flat blades, as schematically shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, in order to selectively effect the hair cutting and trimming with the single cutter device. However, because of that the trimmer 2 is designed to have cutter edge width as well as blade thickness greater than those of the main cutter or the shearing foil thereof, it is rather difficult to manipulate the trimmer in restricted areas to which the fine trimming is mostly required. Because of the inconvenience, the prior art combination hair cutter is not successful and fails to meet the combination hair cutting and trimming requirements, particularly for delicate trimming of complicated margin of the hairs in the restricted area with the single device.